Untitled 2
by The Familiar
Summary: A ZAD something. Try it and see if you like it.


Rated for swearing and mentioning of Nasty Stuff. I do not own Invader Zim. I wrote this story at 12:00 at night, so don't be too harsh. Anything that seems deeper or better thought out was written when I was editing this. If there are any spelling mistakes, I was writing this in notepad, and don't have Word. Re-edit thanks to comments made by MadeUpFigment.

THESTORY

'Fuck it, Zim. My day was absolute shit, and I do not want to hear any shit from you'. Zim sat curled in the corner of the couch in the flat that he shared with Dib, fearing the anger that was to come. 'If I hear even a whimper from you, you won't be able to walk for a week.' Saying that, he punched Zim in the face, and proceeded to take his rage out on his smaller flatmate.

After zim had been beaten nearly senseless, Dib picked him up and threw him into the kitchen area saying, 'I'm hungry. Cook me some pasta.' Zim nearly shuddered at the thought of water, but was thankful he had been spared from worse.

The next day Zim was sitting on the tattered couch, watching some day-time tv, and thinking about how his life had become a total mess.

It had all started seven years ago, when they were both in hi-skool. Dib had hit puberty hard, and though he was at least 6-feet tall and good looking, he was still rejected by the entire student body. Zim hadn't grown at all, and had had to suffer through years of teasing, bullying and abuse. Most of it came from Dib, who used Zim as a way to vent his frustrations.

One day, during senior hi-skool, when Dib was about 17, he had found Zim alone around the back of the skool. Zim had his back to Dib, who grinned at this perfect opportunity. Dib had been planning on just beating Zim up, maybe breaking a few bones, doing things like that, but when Dib had Zim underneath him, the plans changed. Memories of girls laughing at him, of never having a date to dances, of being ridiculed and humiliated came surfacing. So, as he had Zim under him, he decided to have a bit more fun then just beating him up.

When Dib was finished he had told Zim 'Tell anyone about this, and I WILL make the world see you're an alien.' When Dib found out about Zims exile, it became 'tell anyone about this and I won't protect you anymore.'

By the time Dib was ready to leave the city, Zim had become so downtrodden and scared of Dib he didn't even think about arguing. Not even when Dib destroyed his base and Gir, and forced him to move to a dfferent town with him. Before he had destroyed Zims base though, Dib had taken the opportunity to remove any weapons or anything that could become a weapon from his PAK.

Zims life after moving had become an endless stream of abuse and rape. The only time he had any vairiety was if Dib got sick and had to stay home from work, or if he ever was allowed to go out and get shopping. Neither of these things happened often.

To get away from depressing thoughts, he watched daytime tv. Right now Orpah or something was on. The hostess was talking about todays show. 'Are you being abused by your partner? Meet four people who went through abusive and controlling relaionships and will talk about it today.'

Zim watched the show intently. The humans talking remided him of him and Dib, though he had never seen it as a "relationship". It had always just been another being telling him what to do, like the Tallest, or even his PAK. He had been, over the years, slowly coming to the conclusion that he had never truly run his own life. At the end the hostess said 'if you are being abused by your partner, don't suffer in silence. Tell someone about it, contact the police or phone the National Abuse Helpline.' Zim turned off the tv. Should he tell the police about Dib? But then who would look after him? How could he get a job withour any form of human identification? He just didn't know what to do. Dib had so much control over him.

When Dib got home that night, Zim was standing inside the door.

'I want to leave, Dib'

Dib laughed at him, and held open the door. 'You can leave anytime you want. Just don't come crawling to me when people discover you're an alien. I hope you enjoy scientists, Zim, because you'll be seeing alot of them if you leave.' He saw hesitation in Zims eyes. 'Good to see you've seen sense' he closed the door. 'I learnt of a new trick today Zim. Take your pants off.'

'No.'

'We can do this the easy way or we can do this the hard way' he cracked his knuckles to emphasize "hard."

Zim was starting to feel scared. Whenever Dib learnt of a new "trick" it was always painful for Zim. He didn't want this life. Scientists wouldn't be half as sadistic as Dib was. Zim leapt for the door, pulling it open and jumping outside before Dib could grab him. He didn't know this city well, but as he was running down the stairs he was confident he could find a policeman somewhere. He puhed past people in the streets, getting startled cries because he was definately an alein. He hadn't seen his disguise in years, Dib had hidden it from him.

There! A black and white car with POLICE written on the side. He banged on the door and started screaming. 'Help me! Don't let him get me!' He knew Dib would be chasing him. He had to be. Zim started to cry as he banged on the door. 'Don't let him hurt me again' he said, sobbing. He collapsed to the ground. 'I don't want to be hurt again.'

The police man got out of the car and looked at Zim, but didn't know whether he should arrest it for being an alien, or help it because it was obviously upset. His decision was made when a gith-looking young man came up from around the group of people watching the scene. 'I hope he's not annoying you, sir. He's my younger brother and he has a skin condition that causes him to have hallucinations and become delusional.' The police man looked between the young man who had come up, and the crying thing at his feet that had started to mutter 'no, no, no, no, no' over and over again. 'Could you please enter the car, sir? We'll just get this sorted out down at the station.'

At the station both Zim and Dib were questioned at length, more about Zims alieness than anything else. After being questioned they were put in separate cells. phone calls were made, and within 15 minutes of the questioning ending, a car from the National Biological Institute had been sent to collect Zim and take him for studying.

As the car left the police station, Zim wondered whether what he was going to was better or worse than what he had left.

TENYEARSLATER

Dib was finally leaving prison after being arrested for rape, abuse and withholding information about extra-terrestrial lifeforms. Thank God for good behaviour, and his dads great lawyers. He was glad to finally be able to get on with his life, and forget about Zim completely.

Zim was typing at a computer, rereading all the informatin he had gathered regarding Global warming. He had almost found a solution to it, and was preparing to give a statement about it to the UN later that month. He yawned. Not having a PAK anymore did allow him to do more things, but he now had to sleep for at least a couple of hours a month. One of the first things he had done when he had been allowed freedom was to have all the necessary parts implanted into his back. The constant worry of having it ripped off his back was too much, so he decided to get rid of it completely. He needed to sleep because he had forgotten to have the charging cell placed inside him. He went up to his bedroom and told his secretary to ignore any calls for him. She smiled cheerfully. She enjoyed working for Zim. He could be a bit rude sometimes, but he was a generally good alien. He was often called the saviour of the planet, having helped to create pollutant free power, which now powered the entire world. And nobody could forget the way he saved humanity from the flying dugongs.

Zim sighed as he stretched out on his bed. He smiled and looked out of the window. The sun was setting, giving the world a pinkish tinge. He thought back to a time ten years ago. An age to a human, but nothing to an Irken. Though he had suffered a bit of pain at the hands of the scientists, once they discovered he would co-operate with them fully, they had let him have a free reign. He never once regretted what he had done those ten years ago, and was finally free from everybody who had ever had control of him.


End file.
